Don't Count The Miles, Count The I Love You's
by adii1201
Summary: Alone, but never lonely. Tom and Lynette future fic.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own this show, I really don't. Trust me, if I did, Lynette and Tom would've never broken up.

**A/n**: This fic ignores what happens on the show completely. In my mind, Lynette and Tom never broke up.

This one if for my great friend **DarklighterP3** who had a birthday two weeks ago. I'm sorry I'm only getting to write this for you now, too much to do, not enough hours in a day! Anyway, happy birthday honey! Love you!

I would really love to know what you think, so if you could comment it would be much appreciated!

-Adi.

_Don't Count The Miles, Count the I Love You's_

It was the morning after Paige's wedding. She was the last one to get married. They were now all alone. Truth was that Paige moved out when she started college a few years back, and then she moved in with her boyfriend and they have been alone for over five years now. But now that it was official, that she was married, Lynette was suddenly acknowledging the fact that it was only her and Tom now. It was fear she was feeling. Because after so long together, with life getting in the way, with all the kids, she couldn't help but wonder if they could be just them. This wasn't a question of love. They both changed over the years and she couldn't remember when was the last time they stopped just to get to know who they were now. What if they no longer know each other? What if being alone will lead to the end of their relationship? What if they are no longer a perfect match?

He opened the front door, a cup of coffee in his hand. She was sitting on the swing and he could see that she was troubled. He walked over to her, rested a hand on her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. She looked at him and he smiled, handing her the coffee. She smiled back, silently thanking him. _What if normal wasn't good after all?_ He sat down next to her and she set her legs on his. They were silent for a few minutes. He was rubbing her feet and she was still a million miles away with her thoughts.

_"So, what's on your mind?"_ He asked.

_"We're alone"_

Tom chuckled _"Yes, for now. We've got the grandchildren for the weekend, remember?"_

_"No, I mean, they're all married, it's just us now"._

He smiled _"Honey, I hate to state the obvious, but Paige moved out a long time ago. It's been just us for the past five years or so"._

When she didn't reply he rested a hand on her chin, gently making her look at him _"Hey, what's wrong sweetie?"_

_"The last time we were just us was when we were newlyweds. The honeymoon period was over a long time ago Tom"._

_"So?"_

_"So what if we don't know how to be alone anymore? What if all that happened in our lives changed us so much we no longer know each other? What if we stayed together not for love, but for life?"_

_"Lynette, we had a family, but we never stopped being a couple. Every minute of every day you were my wife, my partner. I know you inside out, nothing changed. And if anything, I only love you more today". _

_"What if it's not enough? Life was hectic, with the kids and work and all that we've been through. What if now that it's just us, nothing to worry about, what if now it gets boring or…?"_

_"Lynette" _he said, with more certainty than the first time _"It's never boring around here. Not when I have you with me. We can finally sit back and relax. Enjoy each other's company and grow old together, just like we always wanted. Why does it scare you so much?"_

_"Because life takes its toll Tom, you can't ignore it"._

He smiled. _"It also brings us closer. Baby we're going to be fine, trust me. If we survived all that happened over the years, nothing will break us. Not now and not ever"._

_"You promise?"_

_"Promise" _he leaned in and kissed her. Slow, gentle, loving. Everything changed but nothing changed, is what she realized. Because it was them, and it was okay, and it was all that really mattered.

_Kiss me on my shoulder_

_Tell me it's not over_

_I promised to always come home to you_

_Remind me that I'm older_

_To be brave smart, sweet and bolder_

_And don't give up on what we're trying to do_

_Don't count the miles, count the I love you's_


End file.
